combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Striker
The Witch, or "Female Infected", is a Tier 2 Special Infected. Appearance Witches have the appearance of a slim, female Mercenary clothed in a bloodstained-white jacket, emblazoned with the NEMEXIS logo on the side. She also has bright yellow eyes, one of the distinguishing (and only visible) features of her face. The Witch is also wearing an oxygen mask, with the jacket's hood and mask shadowing much of her face from view. A set of goggles is strapped to the top of her head, and her jacket is slightly open, revealing some cleavage. Because of her strange attire, it is uncertain what the Witch's profession really was before she became Infected. Overview Witches are quick and deadly, earning the title of the fastest (and only female) Special Infected. Witches are seemingly equipped with special NEMEXIS gear; which indicates that they may have been a pilot or medic prior to Infection. Though her equipment didn't seem to help against the outbreak, it gives this Special Infected a high amount of protection from damage. Witches also have strange, tendril-like growths on their sides, reminiscent to the Flood from the Halo ''series. Also heavily based on the Witch from the ''Left 4 Dead ''series, these femme fatales have much in common. Not only do they both have a pale, female character model, they also share the same basic abilities. Witches are greatly resistant to Headshots. and there is no Sniper Rifle in the game that can OHKO the Witch. Not even the CF-variant of the L96A1 Black-Magnum, (technically the most powerful SR in the game), can kill it in less than two shots. They also have the unique ability to instantly kill players (without achieving a Headshot) if they attack from behind. On the other hand, Witches can seemingly be "cr0wned," in a similar manner from Left 4 Dead. If a player manages to fire a shotgun directly into the face of a Witch (notably with the CF-Golden Punisher), it will be an automatic one-shot kill, even if she has not recieved any prior damage or weakening. How-to-Kill Witches have very few weaknesses, making them especially hard to kill unless they are continually shot.*Aside from the head, they have no known weak spots. Which is not true, shooting/spray at the growths on her body are their weak spot though its about as lucky as a nutshot. Trivia *Witches are currently the ONLY female Special Infected. *Witches are heavily based on their enemy counterpart of the same name. #They have the same character scheme; a pale, slim woman. #They both have bright, yellow-ish eyes. #They both heavily depend on their claws and brute strength. #They can both instantly incapacitate (or in this case, kill), a player in one hit. #They are the only female enemy in their selective Tiers. #They are very fast, agile, and relentless. #They are very resistant to headshots, OHKO damage, and most other methods of attack. #They can be "cr0wned" with a shotgun '''only.' *Though the growths on their sides seemingly drop when they die, the objects actually fall from her head. Category:Infected Category:Tier 2 Category:Special Infected Category:AI